lessafandomcom-20200213-history
Season 01
Season 1 of ''LESSA ''is an adventure/fantasy webtoon created by POGO. The original Korean version was completed on July 1, 2015 while its English counterpart was completed on July 8, 2015. The Korean version can be read at Naver.com. However, it appears the complete Season 1 must be purchased through the store. The official English translation can be read in its entirety for free through an app or the website at LINE Webtoon. Synopsis : ''"There are attacks everyday and people suddenly changed into Deman. But I... should look for my sister; also, the Gods are here to help humans to prevent the attacks." '' Five years after a devastating attack from Demans, life on Hexagon Island has never been the same. Peace has turned into chaos; humans live in fear of the demans. Only those enclosed within the protected walls of the sun city, the Hexagon Field, are safe from the demans' tyranny. With the help of his friend, Dr. Jin Yong-sam, Rano hunts demans every night in hopes of discovering the whereabouts of his missing sister. Following a series of events, Rano meets a whole cast of characters--forming strong alliances and dangerous enemies. In doing so, he gets closer to reuniting with his lost family as well as uncovering secrets surrounding Gods and Demans. Season 1 Chapters List Prelude *Ep. 1 - Prelude 1 *Ep. 2 - Prelude 2 *Ep. 3 - Prelude 3 *Ep. 4 - Prelude 4 *Ep. 5 - Prelude 5 *Ep. 6 - Prelude 6 *Ep. 7 - Prelude 7 *Ep. 8 - Prelude 8 *Ep. 9 - Prelude 9 *Ep. 10 - Prelude 10 *Ep. 11 - Prelude 11 *Ep. 12 - Prelude 12 *Ep. 13 - Prelude 13 *Ep. 14 - Prelude 14 *Ep. 15 - Prelude 15 *Ep. 16 - Prelude 16 *Ep. 17 - Prelude 17 *Ep. 18 - Prelude 18 *Ep. 19 - Prelude 19 *Ep. 20 - Prelude 20 *Ep. 21 - Prelude 21 The Abandoned City *Ep. 22 - The Abandoned City 1 *Ep. 23 - The Abandoned City 2 *Ep. 24 - The Abandoned City 3 *Ep. 25 - The Abandoned City 4 *Ep. 26 - The Abandoned City 5 *Ep. 27 - The Abandoned City 6 *Ep. 28 - The Abandoned City 7 *Ep. 29 - The Abandoned City 8 *Ep. 30 - The Abandoned City 9 *Ep. 31 - The Abandoned City 10 *Ep. 32 - The Abandoned City 11 *Ep. 33 - The Abandoned City 12 *Ep. 34 - The Abandoned City 13 *Ep. 35 - The Abandoned City 14 *Ep. 36 - The Abandoned City 15 *Ep. 37 - The Abandoned City 16 *Ep. 38 - The Abandoned City 17 *Ep. 39 - The Abandoned City 18 *Ep. 40 - The Abandoned City 19 *Ep. 41 - The Abandoned City 20 *Ep. 42 - The Abandoned City 21 *Ep. 43 - The Abandoned City 22 *Ep. 44 - The Abandoned City 23 *Ep. 45 - The Abandoned City 24 *Ep. 46 - The Abandoned City 25 *Ep. 47 - The Abandoned City 26 *Ep. 48 - The Abandoned City 27 *Ep. 49 - The Abandoned City 28 *Ep. 50 - The Abandoned City 29 *Ep. 51 - The Abandoned City 30 *Ep. 52 - The Abandoned City 31 *Ep. 53 - The Abandoned City 32 *Ep. 54 - The Abandoned City 33 *Ep. 55 - The Abandoned City 34 *Ep. 56 - The Abandoned City 35 *Ep. 57 - The Abandoned City 36 *Ep. 58 - The Abandoned City 37 Category:Season 1